


Cherries and Myrtle

by Bouzingo



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Jewish Character, POV Gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale has the same necklace that Katniss does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries and Myrtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



[](http://s795.photobucket.com/user/Canadian_Drama_Geek/media/2014-08-03%2011.49.44.jpg.html)

They don’t really notice, given that everyone in Panem focuses more on the mockingjay pin, but Gale knows it’s there, the Shield of David tucked under Katniss’s shirt, nearly identical to the one that he has around his neck.

The programmers don’t see fit to show it, but he knows that she kisses the star before she goes to bed, knows how proud she is of her religion, even in Twelve where people think it strange.

He remembers when they were smaller, when they spent one cold March weekend scavenging cherries for Purim. They came back empty handed but Gale ‘scavenged’ a bit of myrtle from the Undersees’ garden and wove it in her hair. Later they found a can of pickled cherries in the Hawthornes’ larder and drank their first glass of wine.

Gale remembers Peeta, who came to Katniss’ house once to show them how to braid challah for Shabbat. He sees Peeta now, feverish and maybe dying from infection. He thinks of how, even if Katniss can win through, he’ll be in mourning when these Hunger Games are over. It’s good to remember better times now, because while he has hope for Katniss, Peeta is flagging visibly.

Katniss’ house is quiet now, even though the cat still yowls at the door to be let out and Prim still goes to school. Their mother still keeps Shabbat and with hands that she keeps from shaking, she braids the bread like Katniss was taught by Peeta. Prim’s hands are steadier; she lights candles and her hand is warm in Gale’s when they recite evening prayers while watching the television.

There aren’t many Jewish families in Twelve, but it seems every other year the Games are followed by Shiva visits and candles flickering in painstakingly cleaned windows. There’s a candle holder Katniss’ mother has, which hasn’t been used since Katniss’ father died. If that candle has to come out this year, then Gale will make sure it stays lit, stays shown.


End file.
